


Monster

by PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Doctor - Freeform, Grooming, Help, Hospitals, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, TKS, TKSevents, TsukaSenWeek, Tsukasen, Villains, tkstsukasenweek, tkstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: You want my help?” The right side of his faint pink lip tugged upwards, creating a sinister smirk on his God like face. “You know it is an expensive procedure. And my time is money.”
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 18
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> TsukaSen Week  
> Day 2: Villains

“You want my help?” The right side of his faint pink lip tugged upwards, creating a sinister smirk on his God like face. “You know it is an expensive procedure. And my time is money.” He chuckled a bit, scratching his chin with one hand and glaring at the kid that was in front of him. “She’ll be staying here at least for another month and your hospital bill is just increasing.” The Doctor leaned his back against the chair and signaled for the visitor to close and lock the door. “Good boy, Tsukasa.” 

Tsukasa was desperate. He hated to ask that man for his help, but Doctor Ishigami was the hospital’s Medical Chief, in charge of the whole building and being the boss of every single Doctor and resident student; if one wanted a favor or got a need of some power, Ishigami Senku was their man. 

It wasn’t the first time that Tsukasa was inside his office and the procedure was always the same, to ask for a favor and to lock the door. No questions ask. 

Senku quickly unbuckled his belt and let out his hard cock. “Come.” He softly waved his hand to invite the kid right behind his desk, where no one else could glare at them; the instruction was crystal clear as these kinds of favors could only be asked during night hours and the Doctor was more than happy to clear his busy agenda for the brunette. “You’re almost a big boy now, you know how to do it, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Remember to drink it all.” 

Tsukasa sighed loudly and silently nodded. The sole reason Mirai was treated in the hospital was for those favors; the brunette’s parents didn’t know but were constantly crying and trying to come up with the money as the bills kept accumulating. One dreadful day, Dr. Ishigami touched his shoulder and guided him towards his office. “You want to help your family, right?” And how could someone deny that kind of help? His parents were happy, Mirai was on the road to recovery and everyone thanked the godsend Doctor, while the kid had to keep his promise. 

It started slow, with the kid just shyly kissing and sucking on the cock’s head and length; Tsukasa gave some kitty licks up and down the shaft and when the blonde started petting his hair, he knew it was time to envelope the whole tip; curling his lips around the whole head and he started to gently suck him off. Fondling his balls with his free hand and he slowly lowered his mouth.

It was impossible for Tsukasa to swallow the whole length, but the Doctor still pushed his head down, until the hard cock was touching the back of his throat. The kid felt like drowning, but he knew it was part of their routine as Dr. Ishigami always wanted to feel more. 

“Keep going.” He commanded. 

The blonde began to buck his hips up and down while holding still the kid’s face and placed his free hand on the root of his cock to start stroking it fast. “Yes, swirl your tongue...yes. Like that.” 

Tsukasa knew he was doing a great job, hearing how the Doctor was groaning and moaning with intense pleasure as he became more firm with the sucking; he was drooling and slobbering all over his lap, trying to make the blowjob as wet and messy as possible. At last that’s how Dr. Ishigami liked it. 

The kid tried to remove his mouth instinctively, but it was impossible. Tears started to peek out of his hazel eyes as the friction was hurting his throat and he hated it when it happened. The huge load of salty and warm cum poured right inside his mouth, going down his throat and he coughed around the length, trying his best to pull back, but the crimson eyes were loving to see him cry. 

Finally he gave some final thrusts against his mouth and the Doctor pulled his cock out of the pouty mouth. “Don’t look at me like that.” He softly brushed the brown locks of hair. “Lick it clean.” 

“But it tastes weird when it’s cold.”

“And I don’t care.” Dr. Ishigami gripped the kid’s cheeks and traced his tongue on his puffy cheek. “Do it now or I can unplug Mirai whenever I want.”

Those words always made him tremble in fear. To know that it was Tsukasa’s fault if Mirai suddenly got sicker or even died, but it was the Doctor’s good will that the little girl continue to breath for another day. 

Hot tears were already painting the brunette’s blushed cheeks and once again he poked his tongue out to swirled it around the deflated cock; the cold cum tasted ten times worse than when it was warm, but he didn’t have any other option. 

He didn’t even finish as the blonde suddenly lifted his body and sat him on his lap, yanking down his green shorts and exposing his own hard length. “How old are you, Tsukasa?” He teased while curling two fingers around the small shaft. “Almost twelve, right?” His hand was moving up and down, having complete control over the kid’s body. 

“Stop...please.” More tears were falling down and his loose shoulders were shaking, his hands tightly gripping on the Doctor’s white shirt as he was making no attempt to stop crying. “I don’t...ah!” He bit his lip. “I don’t like it...it hurts...ah. AH!”

“Well, of course you’re a bad kid that’s lying.” The precum was already leaking between the Doctor’s fingers and he kept pumping it faster while lifting his chin with his other hand. “Your body loves it. That means you’re a whore. A whore that wants to save his little sister.” Senku kissed him; feeling the tension in the kid’s body, the effort of holding back, of not pulling against him and the Doctor didn’t care. He just took this one chance as every other chance; however dangerous and stupid and unwise, he kissed Tsukasa with all his might, outlining those puffy trembling lips with his tongue and parting them open to taste the chocolate milk and butter cookies that he had previously eaten; it was so sweet and mouthwatering that Senku felt like dying in that mere moment. He loved him so much. 

Tsukasa moaned and sobbed right against his lips and Dr. Ishigami stroked it more, with his thumb circling right around the cock’s head and feeling every single warm drop of cum that was escaping and making a mess on his lap. 

Senku freed the small length and sucked every finger until his whole hand was perfectly clean. Tsukasa’s cum was a delight. 

“Thank you for fulfilling your part of the deal.” He said while removing his middle finger from his mouth with a loud pop. “But you know it’s not enough, right?” Senku’s fingers curled on the brown locks and he sighed deeply, enjoying every single moment. “Since Mira will be staying with us for a whole month, you’ll have to visit me every single day.”

“But…”

Dr. Ishigami shook his head. “You know what’ll happen if you stop coming here.” He kissed him more, also drinking the salty tears that were falling straight to his mouth. “Do you have friends? Be honest.”

Tsukasa nodded. “Yes. At school.”

“Then, tell your parents that you’ll have a sleepover with them. Ok?” Senku chuckled and his crimson eyes were shining like a thousand rubies. “If you’re with me during the whole weekend, then I can let you rest some days.” 

“Really?” Tsukasa smiled. Some time for himself and away from the Doctor’s hands sounded like a dream come true. “I’ll love that.” 

“Of course, my dear.” Dr. Ishigami arranged the child’s clothes and his own. No one would ever know what happened inside his office that night and the following nights. “What kind of monster do you think I am?”

  
  


_ I’m a very neat monster. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> https://discord.gg/yztFzvRw


End file.
